The Weird Outcomes Of Life
by melodyuchiha
Summary: When Karu joins the brawlers things are great. Well untill Masquerade kidnaps her.
1. Chapter 1

Melodyuchiha: well now I'm going from my naruto yugioh 5D's crossover to a Bakugan fanfic staring my new character Karu.

Karu: Hi!!!!!!

Melodyuchiha: sorry she's kind of hyper like me but she will calm down for the story….. Right Karu?

Karu: sure I will (silently) when pigs fly...

Melodyuchiha: what was that?!?

Karu: nothing boss.

Melodyuchiha: ok then. I will add a picture of Karu on my profile so you will know what she looks like. But anyways I do not own Bakugan. If I did Karu would be in there now would she? And oh yea Alice and Masquerade are two different people.

Chapter one

The kidnapping

Karu's point of view

"Finally!" I yelled as the final bell rang throughout the halls of my local high school. I ran out excitedly as my ventus Bakugan Leonidas floated out of my shirt pocket and was trying to keep up with me.

"I don't understand why you humans get so excited over little things like a bell ringing." Leonidas said in his usual aggressive tone.

"Well Leo school is just plain boring and some of us can't wait to leave and have some free time to ourselves." I explained placing him in my hands gently while walking to the park where all brawlers hung out for a decent brawl or just to talk or whatever. When I got there, I had to sigh. There stood Dan Kuso the leader of a group I hang out with called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers standing there with a little boom box doing his old tricks to get a brawl.

"Dan not again!" I said sighing at his actions.

"Oh hey Karu, yea I'm bored and I need to brawl someone." He said turning off the music as a little red ball as I would know as Drago popped out of his pocket and landed on my shoulder.

"Oh come on now Daniel you always want to brawl. Can't we ever take a break?" Drago said groaning.

"Well what else is there to do? No wait don't answer that." Dan said realizing that the word homework could show up anytime. I just laughed out at his joke.

"Hey lets go to the diner and go see Runo and Alice." I suggested.

"Sure thing, I'm starving." Dan said pulling me to the diner.

When we got there, Alice and Runo were serving food as usual.

"Hey Runo I'm starving!" Dan yelled which caused Runo to flinch angrily.

"Shut it Dan or you're going to be eating my fist." Runo shouted out causing a feud between the two brawlers. Of course neither me nor Alice liked to see those two fight it out.

"Alice let's go outside for a while." I suggested as Runo and Dan were still fighting.

"Ok Karu." Alice responded as we walked outside. But as we were walking I had this strange feeling someone was following us.

"Hey Alice is it just me or is someone following us?" I asked confused.

"Now that you mention it yes I do." Alice replied. I looked over my shoulder but I didn't find anything.

"oh well let's just go." I said pulling Alice to the park, but when we got there Masquerade was waiting on the bench.

"Well, well if it isn't Alice and Karu." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"You!" I yelled and charged at him.

"Karu wait it's-" Alice started but it was too late Masquerade grabbed me and then teleported away.

Melodyuchiha : Well there's the first chapter. I'll add more soon. Please review


	2. Kidnapped

Melodyuchiha: okay even though I only had one review for chapter one, I'll post chapter 2 now.

Karu: COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW ALREADY!

Melodyuchiha:*sweat drops* um... Karu we're not going to get reviews that way…

Karu: oh well… *pulls out random Masquerade plushy and hugs it*

Melodyuchiha: um… Karu where did you get that?

Karu: I uh… found it. It's mine now.

Masquerade: … Is that supposed to be me?

Melodyuchiha: oh well don't know where she found it. But while you're here Masquerade say the disclaimer for me.

Masquerade: fine Melodyuchiha has no rights to Bakugan thank goodness.

Melodyuchiha: What was that?

Masquerade: nothing.

Melodyuchiha: okay then now on to chapter 2.

Trapped with masquerade

No one's pov

Alice looked around bewildered by the fact that her best friend just got kidnapped by Masquerade. She didn't know where to look for her so she ran back to the diner where Dan and Runo were still arguing over Dan's comment. Alice knew she needed to get them to be quiet so she could tell them the bad news so she built up her nerves and separated the fighting couple.

"What's wrong Alice?" Runo asked seeing the shock on her friend's face.

"It's Karu she was kidnapped by Masquerade!" Alice cried out freaking out.

"What?" Dan yelled out in shock. "He's gonna pay for this!"

"Dan cool it!" Runo yelled. "When did this happen?

"When me and Karu were out on a walk, He showed up at the park and grabbed her when she charged at him." Alice answered worried. "We need to tell the others.

"No, there's no time" Runo replied worried sick.

"Then let's go already!" Dan yelled and they ran outside searching for Masquerade's lair.

Karu's pov

I was trapped in a dungeon like room that had a desk and a small computer in the front. I stayed in the corner holding Leonidas really close to protect him from Masquerade. He then appered in front of me using his dimension transport card.

"what do you want?" I yelled angry at Masqoerade.

"I want your Ventus Leonidas." He answered

"no! I won't let you have him!" I yelled out

"…"

"….. what?" I asked seeing him stare at me.

"nevermind." He said ready to port out bu I stopped him

"stop don't leave me in this cold dungeon like room.." I beggged

"fine!" he said and draged me into a bedroom.

"stop it you are hurting me! Ow!" I yelled in pain

"you will stay in here then untill I want to release you" he ordered

"fine…" I said sadly as he left.

Melodyuchiha: well there's chapter 2 I know it's short but I just got internet at home and I couldn't type it out

Karu: please review.


End file.
